This invention relates generally to a belt fastener and particularly to a fastener having threadedly connectible members for fastening a belt.
Threadedly connectible belt fasteners are not in themselves new. U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,928 discloses a belt buckle having a threaded tongue attached to the looped end of a belt which is received by the pierced end of the belt and held in place by a threaded cap. When the buckle is used on a conventional belt this arrangement requires that the diameter of the threaded tongue be sufficiently small to pass through the pierced end openings and that the threaded cap be attachable to the small threaded tongue. It is also necessary that the threaded tongue pass through the slot in the looped end of the belt, thereby requiring that the belt have a slot in the looped end of sufficiently large size to pass the threaded tongue. These requirements result in the disadvantages that either the tongue and fastener must be quite small or, alternatively, a special belt construction must be used. These disadvantages are overcome by the present fastener in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.